Leave Me Alone
by GirlWhoKnowsNoBoundaries
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happy. They're finally together, but trouble comes from others seeming to want to get in the way. Takes place after the kiss during Original Song.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, this is my first Kurt and Blaine fanfiction. Well, actually it's my first fanfiction ever. But I have all these ideas that I've been thinking up for a while now, and I just hope that you all take time to review, so I can know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong. That would be just fantastic okay? So go ahead and read. Thank you! :D

* * *

><p><em>Could life be any more perfect right now?<em> Kurt thought to himself.

It had been hours after Blaine kissed him, and Kurt felt like he was on top of the world.

After they reluctantly pulled themselves off one another, Kurt had asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I figured that we were boyfriend and boyfriend now. Did you want me to ask? Because I can, even though you already know what I'm getting at." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Um, sure! I-I-I mean if you don't want to, that's fine, I can already assume. Well, not trying to sound like an idiot since you already said that that's what you want. But I mean if you wanted to, you could ask." Kurt sputtered.

"Okay then, I'll just ask." Blaine said. "Kurt, ever since I saw you on the stairs a few months ago, I honestly haven't been able to stop thinking about you. We hung out a lot, and whether it was sitting and drinking coffee at the Lima Bean (and you even know my coffee order!), or going shopping, or just singing with the rest of the Warblers, I couldn't stop finding more things that I liked about you. Like the way you smile, and your laugh, and the cute way you cut into a conversation by saying, 'If I may?' I can't believe it's taken me this long to ask you this, but, Kurt? Would you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. He could see it in his eyes that he really meant all that he had said. He had just pointed out a whole bunch of things that he actually likes about Kurt. Kurt Hummel! The guy who had been forced out of his own school for his own safety! How could he say no?

"Yes. Yes Blaine, I will be your boyfriend." Kurt said with tears in his eyes. The moment he had been waiting for 3 months had finally come, and Kurt couldn't help himself for almost crying.

"Well then," Blaine said, wiping a tear off of Kurt's cheek and extending his hand, "how about we go to Warblers practice to tell everyone the news, hm?"

Kurt nodded, and took the offered hand as they walked into Warblers practice to full room of people who, after noticing the couple's intertwined hands, cheered, whooped, hollered, and made just about every sound of congratulations they could think up. The two blushed a deep red as they sat down, hands still intertwined.

* * *

><p><em>He kissed me. <em>Kurt thought to himself, placing his fingers lightly on his own lips, trying to remember the sensation. He was lying on his bed, the only word running through his mind was Blaine.

_I can't believe this is happening. _Kurt thought._ Blaine Anderson, who must be the hottest, sweetest, nicest, kindest, and any other est word out there, guy in the world, and now he's all mine? _Kurt lied there, hoping that this was real life, and that he wasn't about to wake up from some fantasy he had been dreaming.

As if able to read his mind, seconds later Blaine called.

"Hey!" Kurt said. "I was just thinking about you actually."

"Same here. Well, I wasn't thinking about me, I mean I was thinking about you. About that kiss. About holding hands. About times to come." Blaine said, smiling to himself.

"For some reason, I'm just not able to believe it. But anyways, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Kurt said. "I'd better get going though. I still have some homework to get done tonight, and I won't get anything done talking to you. It'd be a little hard to focus you know?"

"Yeah. Well see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Night."

Blaine hung up, and went over his day once more in his head.

He had finally done it. He had told Kurt that he liked him. Even though it had been only a few days afterwards, his likeness for Kurt had built up. No, it wasn't that.

Blaine had already liked Kurt, but he was just too blind to see what was in front of him. Plus, there was that whole thing with Jeremiah. He thought that he'd loved Jeremiah, but he was sorely mistaken. Meanwhile, Kurt had been there, and helped him try to woo his false crush. Kurt had been there for him that whole time, yet he fought with him.

_Kurt did so much for me, while having a crush on me, _Blaine thought to himself. _I can't believe I did that to him. Well I must prove myself to him. I'll show him that this isn't anything at all like what I wanted to have with Jeremiah. This is much more serious._


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am again! Chapter 2, and it ended up being longer than I expected. I guess I could split the chapter and get 2 chapter updates, or have something for you in another 4 days. I might update weekly, but that'll only give me time to slack off until and then try to finish it the day before and the not, and just disappoint all of you. So, I'll just update whenever. But I'm enjoying this story so far, and that makes me want to write more. During the school year, however, the chapter update numbers may start to dwindle, I am a student. :/

But anyway! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I tried a little bit of intense stuff, so if it completely sucks, I'm sorry. I'm no good at writing smut yet, so even small things are kind of hard. But I have someone who can give me advice, so it should all be okay. Please enjoy, and review afterwards!

* * *

><p>Soon three months had already passed by, and Blaine found himself at Breadstix with his boyfriend. He would never tire calling him that. It was a hot summer afternoon.<p>

"Have you read the latest issue of Vogue? Those jeans are seriously to die for." Kurt said to his boyfriend.

"Yeah I know! I mean the way they hug the hips, and the design on the back pocket. It was amazing!" Blaine replied.

"I was just talking to Mercedes about how I loved the design! I guess great minds think alike, huh?" Kurt said, taking a bite of one of his breadsticks. "You know what? My step-brother was right. For a place called Breadstix, these breadsticks are pretty nasty." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know. But why do we come here all the time anyway?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but before he could two girls walked up to their table. One was blonde with dark brown eyes, wearing a shirt for some anime convention she most likely had been to. The other had dark brown hair and green eyes, with freckles peppered over her face. The blonde seemed to only be looking at Blaine, and the girl with green eyes seemed too shy to even look at the couple's table. They were both wearing those jeans from the magazine.

Blaine and Kurt had both seen the two girls looking at them since they entered the restaurant, hoped not to be approached. Apparently, their hopes had been disregarded.

"Well. Hello ladies." Blaine said with a somewhat confused voice. "What can we do for you?"

The blonde decided to speak for her oh so shy friend.

"Well, my name is Chloe, and this shy girl here is my best friend Nicki. You guys are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson right? You and the rest of the Warblers performed for our school a little while ago?"

"Oh, you two girls are from Country Day, our sister school, aren't you? Nice to meet you." Blaine said shaking Chloe's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt said bending down low enough to be able to see into Nicki's green eyes, which made her blush. She stuck her hand out so suddenly, she almost hit Kurt in the face, since he was still bent over. He took her hand and shook it gently.

"Oh! Sorry…" Nicki said.

"Um, we were wondering if we could just join you guys. And maybe talk about, oh I don't know, fashion and stuff like that." Chloe asked casually.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. Kurt gave Blaine an I'm-not-completely-sure-we-should-do-this-they're-totally-into-us look, while Blaine gave Kurt a what-are-you-talking-about-they-definitely-know-we're-gay-and-they-seem-like-nice-people look.

"Sure! That's fine with me. Is that fine with you Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt said, with less enthusiasm.

Without looking up, Nicki chose the seat next to Kurt in their booth, letting Chloe take the empty space beside Blaine, and they continued their conversation on Vogue's latest issue.

The four had all clicked very well, but Kurt talked to Nicki better than he talked to Chloe, and vice versa for Blaine. After paying the bill, they went out into the parking lot and exchanged phone numbers.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Blaine." Chloe said, putting emphasis on the word "you."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to help you pick an outfit out for your date tomorrow night," he said linking arms with Chloe. "I'll meet you at the mall by the food court at around 6.

"A-a-and I'll see you tomorrow night Kurt. Your house right?" Nicki stammered. Her arm was linked with Kurt's.

"Yes indeed! This will be an awesome sleepover! I can't wait to do your hair! I can even show you my moisturizing routine, and maybe give you some tips on how to have your skin looking incredibly smooth even when you're 40." Kurt said, giggling along with her.

Kurt and Blaine walked the girls to their car.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" The girls said at the same time, as they pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot.

"Well, way to prove me wrong. They were really nice girls! And I'm really excited for mine and Nicki's sleepover tomorrow." Kurt said, walking back to his car with Blaine, hands intertwined.

"I hope you have fun. Meanwhile, I plan to have my own shopping spree with Chloe. We're gonna shop till we drop! I may not be your stereotypical gay the whole way, but I _cannot_ pass up a good shopping trip." Blaine said. "Also, we didn't get anytime together. We've been in school this whole time, and haven't had any alone time. I thought we were just going to have a nice date at Breadstix, and then maybe go back to your house and cuddle, maybe watch Gypsy, and enjoy each other's company. Preferably with your lips on mine."

"You mean like this?" Kurt said leaning down, and closing the distance between their lips. Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips as he kissed him back passionately. Blaine flicked his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth, which Kurt happily accepted. Their tongues were dancing around each other gently, neither one of them ever wanting to stop.

Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away after about 5 minutes of making out beside the car.

"It's only 5 now. You wanna head over to my place now?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>When they reached the Hummel-Hudson home, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt gently on the lips.<p>

"What was that for?" Kurt asked confused.

"Oh, no reason," Blaine said as he got out of the car, and made his way up the steps and into the house, with Kurt following behind him, noting how snug Blaine's ass looked in his dark blue jeans.

Kurt opened the door, shouting throughout the house, "I'm home! We have company! Blaine's with me!" hoping for an answer, to no prevail.

"I guess we're here by ourselves. You know what that means right?" Blaine asked.

"We get the big screen TV in the living room all to ourselves?"

"And that nice couch in the living room? You know it!" Blaine said, laughing along with his boyfriend.

Blaine ran and leapt onto the couch facedown, while Kurt ran upstairs to fetch Gypsy from his DVD collection.

When Kurt came back downstairs, he found Blaine sprawled out on the couch, leaving just enough room for his boyfriend to come join him. After Kurt popped the DVD in, he snuggled up against him, Blaine spooning him.

They snuggled throughout the entire movie. Kurt had to get up and sing his own solo on Rose's Turn however.

_Why did I do it?  
>What did it get me?<br>Scrapbooks full of me in the background.  
>Give 'em love and what does it get ya?<br>What does it get ya?  
>One quick look as each of 'em leaves you.<br>All your life and what does it get ya?  
>Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,<br>They take bows and you're battin' zero._

Blaine just sat on the couch, watching his boyfriend's performance with admiring eyes. Kurt turned around while singing and caught a glimpse of the way Blaine was looking at him. He kept going, not wanting to ruin his performance.

_I had a dream.  
>I dreamed it for you, June.<br>It wasn't for me, Herbie.  
>And if it wasn't for me<br>then where would you be,  
>Miss Gypsy Rose Lee?<br>_

At this point, Kurt was staring into Blaine's eyes. He knew what was happening after the song ended.

_Well, someone, tell me; when is it my turn?  
>Don't I get a dream for myself?<br>Starting now, it's gonna be my turn!  
>Gangway, world, get off of my runway!<br>Starting now I bat a thousand!  
>This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and...<em>

_Everything's coming up Rose!  
>Everything's coming up roses!<br>Everything's coming up Rose!_

_This time for me (ha ha ha ha ha)!  
>For me!<br>For me!  
>For me!<br>For me!  
>For me!<em>

_Fooooor meeeeeee! Yeeaaah!_

Kurt belted out the last note and sat down in Blaine's lap, panting. Suddenly, Blaine's lips were on his, roughly kissing him, Kurt kissing Blaine back hard using his tongue and his teeth. Kurt pulled back long enough to straddle Blaine's lap and then closed the distance between their lips. They stayed like that, kissing passionately, for what seemed like hours.

Out of nowhere, they both heard someone clearing their throat. They both jumped back, Kurt falling off of Blaine's lap, next to him on the couch. They both looked up at Finn staring down at them.

"If you two are done making out, dinner's ready." Finn said, embarrassed.

"Ah. Um, thanks Finn." Kurt said his face already a deep red. "Um, how long has everyone been home?"

"Oh about an hour now. We saw you guys making out, and decided not to disturb you guys. Nice place to makeout guys. Burt sure didn't know what to say. Mom didn't really care though. She seemed like it was normal to walk in on two people making out on the couch. Even though me and Rachel never do that. It took all I had not to gag loudly…" Finn said.

The couple blushed even redder.

"W-w-we'll be up in a l-little bit." Kurt stammered.

When Finn left the room, Kurt reattached his lips to Blaine's for a few moments more of that passionate action. Blaine had been taken by surprise at first, but then relaxed into the kiss, before Kurt pulled away, and got up off of the couch. He extended his arm, and Blaine took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>So what do ya think? I hope it's good. I'm not really able to critique my own work, but I critique everyone elses. hehe. Get ready for the next chapter by the way.<p>

Anyways~

Rose's Turn from Gypsy. I don't own that song. I wish I did, it's a great song, it really is. ;) And, I can't wait to see you for my next chapter! I'll get working on that right away. :D Until then, 行ってきます~ or I'm going in japanese.

Yes, I have a bit of a Japan obsession. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Chapter 3. I'm basically going to base this mall on the one where I live, mainly because it's just easier that way. EVEN THOUGH OUR MALL SUCKS. Well, not really, but I always end up going to other malls, and seeing WAY BETTER stores there, like Ed Hardy's for example. WE. DO. NOT. HAVE. THAT. STORE. IN. TOWN. AND. NEED. IT. That place is amazing. Marketplace Mall ftw right Champaign people?

Anyway, that's my rant on how much I hate our mall not having good stores. Haha we do have Spencer's, so naughty times are here again. I MEAN ANYWAY. I have no idea if I'm allowed to name stores in this or not…

I'm just gonna say now that I own nothing, I'm kinda writing this before I even start writing the chapter. I don't know how this is going to go, but here goes~

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine!" Chloe said, pulling the slightly taller, dark-haired man in a friendly embrace.<p>

"Hey." Blaine said hugging her back. They had ended up meeting by the fountain by a window near one of the two entrances.

"After you." Blaine said, stepping back a little to let Chloe lead the way.

"So, do you have any idea as to what you want to wear? For your date I mean." Blaine asked, looking through a rack of skinny jeans.

"I'm completely clueless. Oh! How about this?" she said holding up a shirt covered in flowers.

"Oh, god no." Blaine said, looking disgusted.

"Well, why don't you pick something? What would you want to see on a girl that you liked? Hypothetically speaking that is."

"Well, first of all, a girl doesn't have to show skin all the time." Blaine said finally selecting a pair of white jeans with a beautiful flower design embedding both pants legs, before moving to some shirt displays. "Also, flashy clothing is never the way. You don't have to have all eyes on you, and your guy would agree. Aha!" He picked up a grey striped poncho sweater.

"Go try it on!" he said, nudging her towards the changing rooms.

A few minutes later, she walked out, wearing the sweater and the jeans, looking incredibly cute, even Blaine had to admit, being gay.

"Just as I thought. You look great!" he said.

Chloe blushed.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Come on in." Kurt said, welcoming Nicki into his home. "Da-ad! Nicki's here!" Kurt said down the hallway.<p>

"Here, I'll take your bags, and if you'll follow me up the stairs and into my room, then we can get started." Kurt said, already walking towards the stairs.

"Sure!" Nicki squeaked.

Kurt sat her bags next to the bed his dad had set up for her, and sat her down in front of his mirror.

"We're gonna get you looking so good, guys will have to do a six-take." Kurt said going through his makeup bag, looking for the right shades to go with Nicki's complexion.

"Um, actually Kurt," she said, turning around to face him when he looked up from the bag, "could we not start with that? I-I just wanted to look at some magazines maybe. I brought some Vogue and Seventeen with me, and also some M magazines and J-14 to laugh at, and also look at cute boys in." she said blushing.

"Sure! Whatever you want. Let's sit on my bed and read them, hm?" Kurt said. He walked over to the bed, and sat down, patting the empty space next to him, as Nicki fished the magazines out of her bag. She joined him on the bed, sitting a little closer than necessary, as she opened an M magazine across both of their laps, and started flipping through the pages, her head resting on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled and continued looking through the magazine.

* * *

><p>She ended up walking out of the store wearing her new outfit, her old clothes in a bag. They walked around the mall for a little while, not really having anything better to do, before going back to the food court to get something to eat.<p>

After they got their food, they sat near the fountain, and ate in silence. After about 5 minutes, Blaine decided to say something.

"So, when does your date start again? I mean it's nearly 8 o'clock now, shouldn't it be starting soon?"

Chloe sighed.

"Well, the truth is, the date started when you got here." she said hesitantly.

Blaine nearly choked on the soda he'd been drinking. "I'm sorry, what?" He said, coughing.

"The date thing? I kinda lied. I wanted to know what you would want to see me in on a date, because I wanted to go on a date with you Blaine. I like you. When Nicki and I walked up to you, we were flirting. Geez, are you that dense?" She said, stammering a bit.

"Wow," he said with a look of disbelief. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I'm gay. Wait, did you say 'we' were flirting? As in you were flirting with me, and Nicki was flirting with…" Blaine trailed off, the gears in his head shifting.

"Yeah. She's the predatory type too. I was telling her that you two were gay, and she seemed to know it even more than I did, but we came after you anyway. She wanted Kurt more than I wanted you even. She's got this thing where she pretends to be shy, but it's all an act. She said she would make herself his type. Something like that." She said, with a wave of her hand, dismissing it.

"I've got to go." Blaine said with some urgency.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chloe said, with a panicked voice.

"To go pry your friend off of my boyfriend, that's where." He nearly yelled, before running out of the food court.

_Oh god, please don't let me be too late._ Blaine thought, as he got into his car, and nearly sped towards Kurt's house.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, look at Zac in this picture!" Kurt squealed, looking at a sexy picture of Zac Effron in the M magazine. "Isn't he <em>so<em> sexy?" he said, trying to make some conversation by figuring out what kind of guys Nicki liked.

Nicki blushed.

"U-u-u-um, I-I-I d-don't really l-like guys that are sexy." She said, blushing harder.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you really uncomfortable." He said, taking her hand in his and patting it while interlocking the fingers. Suddenly, she laid her head on Kurt's shoulder, taking her hand away from his, and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said with a laugh. He looked down to see eyes full of lust, instead of shyness. Confused he said, "Nicki, what's going on? Is there something you want to say?"

"Not something I want to say, but more like something I want to do." She said.

Suddenly, her lips were on his, and he yelped a little in surprise. She was kissing him passionately, not even seeming to care that the kiss was one-sided.

"Kurt!" someone said.

Because it was at this horrible moment, with his terrible timing, that Blaine decided to burst in through the door.

* * *

><p>Okay. So yeah. I just realized this, but sorry for all the errors in chapter 2. Even in the first freaking paragraph, I said it was the first night of summer and then was like, it was a hot afternoon. THAT IS CONFUSING ISN'T IT. I guess that's what happens when I rush myself. : Anyway. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and that you enjoy this one. No, the next chapter isn't the last one. I know the story line at this point, and I haven't even gotten into it yet, because what I've written so far isn't even the main goal. EXCITING ISN'T IT? XD yeah. Also, sorry that these chapters are a little short. I kinda get so excited that I like to cut to the point of things, so that's why things aren't as detailed as they should be. Wow, this chapter is really short...sorry guys! :(

I start school tomorrow. Hahaha, isn't that just the worst timing, I go to school, leaving all of you hanging off of a cliff. I have to go! Itekimasu~


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine!" Kurt said, pushing Nicki away. "Please don't misunderstand this…"

"There's nothing to misunderstand honey," Nicki said, full of confidence. "You like me, and kissed me just now isn't that right?" Nicki tried kissing him again, but he only put his hand in her face, nearly shoving her away from him.

"Wait what? What are you even talking about? You kissed me! Blaine you have to…" Kurt trailed off, nearly dying inside from seeing the pain and hurt in his boyfriend's eyes, that weren't listening to a word he was saying.

"What? Is that what's been going on at this sleepover?" Blaine said with tear-filled eyes.

"No! I have no idea what she's even talking about!" Kurt said, trying to get him to understand.

"Sure you don't Kurt. Sure you don't." Blaine said.

"Blaine! Please do not misunderstand. _She_ kissed _me_. I have no feelings for her. I only like you Blaine, please." Kurt said, pleading.

"Just…just have fun with your new girlfriend," Blaine said, tears now streaming down his face. With one final look, he ran out the door.

"Blaine wait! Please!" Kurt said, running after his boyfriend, with tears streaming down his face as well.

_This can't be happening! This is a misunderstanding! Why? Why did they do that to us?_ Kurt thought as he ran through the house.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey Blaine. You ran in the door so suddenly, what happened?" Carole said, as he ran down the stairs, and through the living room, trying to get to the door.<p>

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Hummel-Hudson." He said, turning around to face her. "But, I'm afraid I won't be around here anymore, so it was nice seeing you." And with that, he ran out of the door, letting it slam behind him.

Soon after, when Kurt came bounding down the stairs, Carole asked, "What's going on? What's wrong with Blaine?"

"I can't talk right now Carole. I'm sorry!" Kurt said, and then opened the door and ran after Blaine, also slamming the door.

"Blaine, wait please!" Kurt said, crying his name as he ran to the driveway to see Blaine getting in his car.

Kurt suddenly got an idea. It was crazy however, but it was his only hope.

Using the fact that they lived in a culdesac, Kurt ran out in the middle of the road and threw his hands out, blocking the only way out when Blaine pulled his car up.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" Blaine shouted angrily, biting back sobs.

"Not until you listen to me, Blaine! Please, I'm begging you." Kurt said, crying.

Blaine turned the car off, and waited for Kurt to climb into the passenger seat of his car.

They sat in an awkward silence, as they both tried to stop crying long enough to speak. After about two minutes, Blaine finally broke the silence.

"So? What is it that you want to say? I just want you out of my car as soon as possible so I can go home and just cry. Meanwhile, you left your girlfriend inside, she's probably wondering where you are-"

"Blaine, listen to me! She's not my girlfriend." Kurt said, tears springing back into his eyes. "Listen to me Blaine." He said, taking both of Blaine's hands from the steering wheel, Blaine still avoiding his eyes. "I do not like Nicki like that. I will never like any girl like that, because I'm gay, Blaine. Nor will I like any other boy like that, because I like you Blaine. No one else. Just you. And it's not just because you're only gay guy that I know that isn't a complete jerk either. It's because you're you."

Blaine was looking at him now. He had tears streaming down his face, but he was looking into Kurt's eyes, listening.

"I like just everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, god you have a beautiful voice. But, the one thing that I don't like, is when you're crying. I hadn't even known that part of you until today, and I absolutely hated the fact that I caused it. Blaine, I'm so sorry. And I won't ever let anything like this happen again. I promise." Kurt said.

Blaine looked down at his hands, trying to avoid Kurt seeing him blush.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine froze. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_ He thought as he nearly snapped his head back up to look Kurt in the eyes. It was there. He could see it in his eyes. The love was there.

"Really?" Blaine asked, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

Kurt took one hand away from Blaine's and wiped a tear off of his cheek.

"Yes. I love you Blaine. So much that it hurts sometimes. When I saw you running out of the door, I just about died."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

It was now time for Kurt to start crying, as Blaine leaned forward, pulling his boyfriend by the hands into a deep, slow kiss.

Once they finally broke apart, Blaine turned the car around and pulled back into the driveway. He got out of the car, and took Kurt's hand, slowly leading him up to the steps.

"You know that Nicki's still in there right?" Blaine asked.

"Oh…shit…forgot about her…" Kurt said, feeling a little bad, but then getting angry when he remembered what she almost did. "I'll go talk to her." Kurt said reluctantly, as they both walked inside.

"Nicki?" Kurt said, opening his bedroom door. He gasped.

His room was completely trashed. His blankets were lying on the floor, his books were scattered across the room, his lotions and moisturizers looked like they had been swept off of his vanity.

He walked over to his bed, and screamed when he saw the upside down picture frame. He quickly picked it up, crying tears of relief when he saw that only the glass was broken, and that the woman and child inside were perfectly fine.

It was a picture of himself with his mom. He loved that picture, and kept it on his nightstand to hold and talk to when he was depressed about bullying from school.

Blaine suddenly ran in the room. "Kurt! What's going on? I heard you scream and-" Blaine finally saw Kurt's room.

"What happened in here? Where's Nicki?" Blaine asked.

"I guess this is her goodbye present. At least she didn't crack my mirror. That thing was like $400." Kurt said, laughing slightly. "Thankfully she didn't ruin this picture either." He said, handing the broken frame to Blaine, with his back turned towards him, sitting on the blanketless bed.

"Wow, she's really pretty. Is this your mom?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, sniffling a little. "That's us when I was 6. We were really happy then. But then she died 2 years later. I didn't think I could ever be truly happy again. I mean, yes Mercedes has been a really great best friend, but she didn't completely fill the void. Same with Carole. I love her, but she isn't my mom, and she understands that. Honestly, the first time I was truly happy again," Kurt said, turning towards Blaine with tear-filled eyes, that were threatening to fall, "was when I met you, Blaine. That void, that was put in my heart when my mom died. It's starting to disappear. I mean sure, you can't take my mom's place because you're not a mother, but having someone care about me as much as you do. It made me so happy Blaine. I love you so much." Kurt said, barely able to get the words out because he was crying so much. "I'm opening myself up to you, and I believe you when you say that you love me back. I just want you to know, that at this point in our relationship, my heart is in your hands. Whether you choose to keep it, or break it is up to you. You're the only one that can." Kurt finished, turning back around, putting his head down, and holding himself.

Blaine could see Kurt's body shaking with sobs.

"Kurt…" He said, walking over to him, and sitting next to him on the bed.

Kurt looked up, and stared at Blaine with eyes that nearly broke his heart. Tears were still streaming down his face, his eyes were red, and they looked very sad, yet full of all the love he had.

Blaine nearly started crying, but instead decided to climb up on the bed. He leaned against the headboard, and held out his arms.

"Come here, baby." Blaine said, his voice full of comforting.

Kurt crawled onto the bed and snuggled up against Blaine, his head resting on Blaine's chest, as he took in his scent, calming down.

"I'd never do that to you." He said simply, no doubt in his mind. "Honestly Kurt, I can see a future for us. This isn't the typical high school relationship. I'm not just saying I love you, because I am able so say those words. I say it because I mean it. I'm not a little 13 year old who thinks their old enough to throw the word love around like it means nothing. It means everything."

Blaine pushed Kurt away from him a little, so he could look into his eyes.

"When I 'thought' I loved Jeremiah, I actually just liked his looks, and the fact that he was also gay. I tried to make myself fall in love with him. Because I've never had anyone like me like that. Until you came into my life that is." He said, smiling. When Kurt returned his smile, Blaine continued kept talking. "Falling in love with you was completely different than me trying to fall in love with Jeremiah, because loving you just comes naturally. I love you Kurt, and I'll keep your heart. I'd never break it even if I could." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to help Kurt pick up his room. It was a complete mess that ended up taking about 2 hours to clean.<p>

"Hey, what time is it? I have to be home by 10 or my parents'll kill me." Blaine said with a laugh, Kurt laughing along with him.

Kurt looked at his watch, and gasped. He read the time "11:21" very slowly.

"Shit!" Blaine said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. _12 missed calls. All from mom. Damn phone, you choose now to be on silent?_

"I…" Blaine managed to get out, before running out the door.

Kurt followed out after him, running with him to his car.

Before Blaine left, he rolled down his window and beckoned Kurt to him. When Kurt got up to the window Blaine kissed him lightly.

"I love you. Never forget that Kurt. Okay?" Blaine said

"Okay. I love you too." Kurt said, giving him another peck on the lips, before backing up, not wanting his feet to get run over.

Blaine waved goodbye before backing out of the driveway.

_Okay Blaine. You've missed curfew. _Blaine thought to himself. _You're totally screwed, when you get home._

He pulled into his driveway.

* * *

><p>WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I got it done by today, like I said I would in a reply to a review. I'm not even sure where those replies go…<p>

Um.

Anyways.

PLEASE REVIEW! I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. Guys, I know you read my stories because I've gotten about 50 emails from saying that so and so has added my story to their favorites list (which actually makes me happy because FAVORITE STORY LIST? YOU LIKE MY PIECE OF SHIT WRITING? I LOVE YOU GUYS), so read, and take time to review hm? Sound good? I'm gonna start writing this next chapter today, and who knows. We might have a double post. :D Wouldn't that be exciting. OKAY I'M LEAVING NOW.

But just a little tip. Blaine's parents will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Ohho. Okay, bye now. Itekimasu~


	5. Chapter 5

I really don't wanna do this. WHY MUST I GIVE THEM NAMES. WHY. I HATE PEOPLE THAT GIVE THEM NAMES IN THE FIRST PLACE. NOW I MUST HATE MYSELF.

Anyways. Chapter 5 is upon us isn't it? That was pretty quick. I'm sorry for leading you on last chapter I think. I said something about a double post right? IF I DID I'M SORRY I WAS EXCITED THAT I STARTED ON THE CHAPTER ALREADY AND THEN WAS LIKE, BITCH PLEASE I'M SLEEPY.

I'm such a horrible author to you guys. ;-; But anyways (yes I spell anyways with an s, I have no idea why. I say it with an s as well…IDEK), here's chapter 5. Chapter 6 is on the way, and I would like you guys to know that I was freaking writing this DURING CLASS because I had an idea and I had to write it. So I started writing it in my notebook. I just love you guys that much. Right now, I'm killing my neck, looking down at my notebook while I type. I'm really good at typing. :D Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Blaine's mom asked him.<p>

His parents had been waiting for him on the porch when he pulled into the driveway.

"We called you several times. Why didn't you pick up your phone, Blaine?" His father, Nathaniel shouted.

"We were really worried about you! You couldn't even call?" His mom asked, equally as loud.

Blaine sighed.

"Look, can we possibly continue this conversation inside?" he asked calmly. "I'd rather you not wake up the whole neighborhood with your shouting."

"Fine." His dad said, as Blaine walked in the door. His mother followed him inside, along with his father, who slammed the door behind him.

"Okay. Explain. Now." His mother demanded.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone. It was on silent, so I couldn't hear it. I was at Kurt's house because of certain problems-"

"Who's Kurt anyway?" His dad asked. "You talk about him all the time, as if we're supposed to know who this strange person is."

'He's my b-" Blaine stopped himself. "He's my…best friend from school." He lied. "Well, he went back to his old school before the end of the school year, but we're still in touch."

"Is he…gay?" His mom asked, with a scared look on her face.

_This question._ Blaine thought. _It's the first question she asks whenever I tell her about a new friend. Why does it even matter anyway?_

"Yes." Blaine said bluntly.

His parents looked at each other nervously.

"Well." His father said, suddenly in a good mood, which scared Blaine. "We'll just have to meet this Kurt, won't we Alexandra?"

Nathaniel turned to his wife, who had a smirk on her face. He seemed to have one as well.

"Yes, we do. We must make sure that all of your friends are…" she said, searching for the right word. "…suitable. We don't want you hanging out with the wrong crowd."

_It's taking all that I am not to snap right now…_ Blaine thought. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Wait, you guys aren't going to-"

"Well then, it's settled!" His mother interrupted. "Tell Kurt to come over for dinner tomorrow night. Also go tell your sister to invite her…"friend" as well. I had to send her to her room earlier because she kept insisting that her and her friend were…" his mother trailed off, shuddering.

"Go on, then." His father said.

Blaine turned and walked up the stairs, and down the hall, to his sister, Sam's room.

* * *

><p>"You know what they're planning right?" Sam asked her older brother.<p>

They were in Sam's room, sitting on her bed. Sam was sitting against the headboard, while Blaine was sitting next to her, with his arms around her.

"Yeah. I know they don't like him already. I bet they'll try to drive him out, by saying as many mean and hurtful things as they can. What if their plan works? What if Kurt never wants to talk to me again?" Blaine said, a worried look on his face.

"Blaine." She said, sitting back and looking into his eyes. "If Kurt is as nice, sweet, caring, and great as you've been telling me since the day he sang Blackbird, then I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thanks Sam. Anyway, we should be talking about you and your girlfriend. Her name's…Eva right?"

"Evangeline…" Sam said dreamily, drifting off into space.

"Mom wants her there tomorrow night as well." Blaine said.

"Well, she can't come. She has a family thing, and wouldn't be able to. Plus, I'm not quite ready to cross that bridge yet."

"Lucky…" Blaine said.

"It'll be fine, Blaine. I'll be there to support you if things turn sour." She assured him.

"Thanks Sam." Blaine said, hugging his slightly younger sister.

"Anytime. Now we're both gonna need a lot of sleep if we want to get through tomorrow. Night."

"Night."

Blaine left Sam's room. He walked further down the hall, to his own room.

After closing the door behind him, he called Kurt.

"Did you get in trouble? What took you so long to call back? I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry. No I didn't get in trouble, but tomorrow you will be."

"Why?"

Blaine took a deep breath.

"My parents want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night. You should probably get here at around 7:30." He said all in one breath.

"Why would I-"

"Crap, I think I hear my dad coming." Blaine said. "I love you Kurt. So much."

"I love you, too, Blaine, and no matter what happens tomorrow, I always will."

Blaine smiled. _I hope so._ He thought.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Night, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Sigh. I'm really tired right now. I JUST WANT TO SLEEP. But fanfiction is calling to me as well. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens at dinner. I'M PRETTY SURE YOU ALL KNOW IT WON'T GO WELL. IT'S PRETTY MUCH SAID.<p>

Have fun anticipating the next chapter.

I'm so evil aren't I? Heh heh heh.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ:** I misspoke in the last chapter. Yeah, I know. Sam, I've decided is actually fourteen. NOT 17 OKAY? I HOPE YOU READ THIS.

Anyways. Chapter 6. Sorry it took me so long you guys. The chapter just wouldn't finish! Every time I tried ending it, it would just spark another idea that carried on tooooo long. MUCH TOO LONG.

So, without further ado, Chapter 6 of Leave Me Alone.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning, and began his moisturizing routine. When his face was fully moisturized, he made his way downstairs to find Carole in the kitchen, making breakfast. He reached into the fridge to get out eggs and milk for pancakes, and started helping her.<p>

They ate breakfast together, Kurt talking about Blaine and the dinner later that night.

"He was acting weird. I mean, it's normal to be nervous about your parents meeting your boyfriend, but it was more than that. I have a bad feeling about tonight." Kurt said.

"Well, all I have to say is just be yourself, okay? No good comes out trying to be someone you're not. If they don't like you for who you are, then they're missing out." Carole said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Carole." Kurt said, finishing his breakfast and getting up to put his dishes in the sink.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find something to wear tonight. At lunch, could you bring mine up to my room? It'll take all day to find the right thing to wear…" Kurt trailed off, already considering possibilities.

"Sure!" Carole said, already at the sink washing dishes.

Kurt walked up the stairs, and past Finn, who was walking towards the kitchen, in a trance.

_Poor thing,_ Kurt thought. _The only thing keeping him awake is the smell of food._

He smiled.

* * *

><p>It was 7:21. Blaine was pacing back and forth in his room, worrying. Worrying about what was about to happen in 10 minutes. Worrying about how the night was going to turn out. Worrying about what Kurt would do.<p>

7:26.

Blaine was starting right at the clock now, willing time to just stop then.

7:27.

_Oh god. He'll be here soon._ Blaine thought. _Should I wait outside? No, that's probably a bad idea, he'll sense something. I'll wait inside._

Blaine went downstairs and stood next to the door, waiting for Kurt to arrive. He then decided to wait in the living room, so he wouldn't open the door right as Kurt rang the doorbell.

He paced the living room.

"Calm down, Blaine." Sam said, walking into the living room. "You're the older one here. How am I supposed to take you seriously when Eva has to meet them?"

"You're not _that_ much younger…" Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, I'm three years younger."

"It's not that much of a difference…"

"Blaine…"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for being here for me, Sam. I'll be there for you when the time comes. As will Kurt, in spirit. I don't think it would help to have the boyfriend and the girlfriend here at the same time." He said with a small laugh.

"It shouldn't even matter…" Sam said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

Blaine stopped pacing and looked at his sister. He didn't like it when she cried. Especially considering the fact that usually the reason she did was because of their parents.

"Sammy, come here." Blaine said, walking towards her, arms out.

Sam was a little bit smaller than Blaine, with brown hair and eyes to match, freckles peppering the bridge of her nose. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know it's hard Sam. But we'll get through it. I'm here for you, and so are Kurt and Eva. I'll always be there for you, okay?" Blaine said, pulling back to look at her.

Sam nodded.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Blaine to freeze.

Sam hugged him tighter, in an effort to calm him down.

"Just like you'll be there for me, I'm here for you, Blaine. Now, you'd better get to the door before mom does." Sam said, pushing him towards the door.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, he could have at least told me how huge his house was!<em> Kurt thought as he pulled up into his boyfriend's huge driveway. _Now I'm really nervous. What if I'm not up to their expectations? What if I say something wrong?_ Kurt asked himself as he walked up to the front door.

With a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. He stood there, waiting for someone to open the door, getting even more nervous with every passing second.

Finally, somebody opened the door. Kurt froze.

"Hey." Blaine said.

"Hey, yourself." Kurt said, letting go of all the air he'd been holding in. He leaned forward to kiss him.

"So yeah!" Blaine said, turning around, narrowly escaping the kiss. "We should go inside now."

Kurt was a little confused, but decided that Blaine was just nervous.

Kurt followed Blaine inside, and into the living room where Sam was waiting.

"Hi!" Sam said, taking Kurt's hand. "I'm Sam. I assume you're Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I've heard so much about you from Blaine. He's like a lovesick puppy; he talks about you all the time." Sam said, laughing.

"Is that so?" Kurt said, glancing at Blaine and raising an eyebrow.

Blaine blushed and looked at the ground, nodding.

"Well, we should probably head into the dining room. Might as well get this over with, shall we?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Blaine said, motioning Kurt to follow him.

Kurt reached to grab Blaine's hand, but he pulled his away.

_What's going on?_ Kurt thought, looking a little hurt, which didn't really make a difference, since Blaine was walking in front of him.

They walked into the dining room. The room wasn't _too_ fancy. There was a table in the middle of the room. It was set for five, one at each end, two on one side, and one on the other. The chairs had red and gold pillows on them, the table cloth matching.

_What, no chandelier?_ Kurt thought after looking up at the ceiling that was missing the large hanging glass decoration. He laughed quietly to himself.

The end seats were occupied, one by a woman with long brown hair, pulled into a bun. She was wearing a business-type dress. The other had a man taller than Kurt, with curly brown hair, which was gelled down like Blaine's usually was. Blaine's hair was devoid of gel, which really made Kurt happy. He never liked his hair gelled down. He too had a business suit on.

They were both wearing smiles that didn't reach their eyes.

"Well, hello there. You must be Kurt." Blaine's father said.

"Hi! I'm very pleased to meet you." Kurt said, noting the fake smiles. He could tell when people were being sincere or not. He'd had years of practice.

"I'm Nathaniel, and this is my wife, Alexandra, and we're Blaine and Samantha's parents." Blaine's father said.

Kurt offered his hand to Blaine's mom, who looked at it like it was a dead animal. She reluctantly shook it, afterwards wiping her hands on her napkin.

"Mom!" Blaine shouted, glaring at her.

"No, it's okay. I guess I just had something on my hand." Kurt said, smiling, and ignoring the rude gesture.

"Why don't we sit down and eat now?" Sam said, making her presence known.

"Yes, let's." Blaine said.

Blaine and Kurt took the two chairs that were next to each other, and Sam took the chair across from them.

"So, Kurt. What school do you go to?" Blaine's father asked once everybody had started eating.

"McKinley High. All of my friends go there." Kurt said.

"Are you in their glee club?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're called the New Directions, and I have a lot of fun singing and dancing with everyone. I didn't have any friends before glee club. Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, and everyone else are like family to me." Kurt said, smiling.

"Are there any guys?" Blaine's mom asked.

"Yeah. There's Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls him Puck; Finn Hudson, he's my stepbrother; Mike Cha―"

"Are they gay too?" His mom interrupted.

"Mother!" Blaine and Sam shouted simultaneously.

"Um, no they aren't." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Okay. I'll be blunt." His mom paused, trying to get her words together. "Is being gay contagious? I mean, we don't want our son catching it."

Both Blaine and Sam had their mouths hanging open, completely surprised at what their mother had just said.

Kurt himself was surprised by her stupidity. He nearly snapped, before he realized what she'd just said.

"First, no, gay is not contagious. You are born being gay. Second, Blaine?" Kurt said, turning to look at his boyfriend, who was now staring at his plate. "Can I speak with you privately?" He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Blaine said nothing, but pushed his chair back, and followed behind Kurt.

They walked into the living room, Kurt in front and Blaine still behind him. Kurt kept his back to Blaine, when he broke the silence.

"Look, Kurt, I'm sorry for all of the stupid stuff they keep saying. I know it's really rude of them―"

"Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt said furiously, turning around to face him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry―"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to come because of what they would do."

"No, Blaine." Kurt said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me that your parents don't know that you're gay?"

Blaine froze.

"I thought I was coming here to meet your parents as your boyfriend, Blaine. But, you haven't even told your parents about yourself. You're out at school, but in the closet at home. I see what's going on now. I just don't want to believe it."

"Kurt, you don't understand…"

"What? The fact that you've been lying to me? I looked up to you, Blaine. You were out, and proud, and you gave me courage. I understand that perfectly, Blaine."

"No, you don't!" Blaine shouted, turning his back to Kurt, tears burning in his eyes. "If I tell them, they'll throw me out the moment I turn 18. I can't leave Sam here all alone!" His tears were now threatening to fall. "I can't. I told her I'd be there for her. And I need to. I will." He said, in a voice so weak it was barely audible.

"Blaine…"

"And I'm sorry if that's not good enough. I'm really sorry, but I have to take care of her, and if that means that you stop loving me―"

Blaine suddenly felt arms around him, and let out a loud sob, tears streaming down his face.

"I'd never do that to you." Kurt said, softly. "This is a time where a person needs someone the most, and all I'm doing is yelling at you. Instead of comforting you, I yelled at you, and accused you of something that wasn't even true. I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt said, hugging him tighter. "I'm sorry." He said very quietly.

Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms, and hugged him back.

"I love you." Blaine said, his face buried in Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you, too." Kurt said, pulling back to look into Blaine's eyes. "I always will, don't you ever forget that."

"As long as you don't forget that I'll always love you, more." Blaine said, smiling.

"That was semi-unoriginal and cheesy."

"You know I love it."

"I do." Kurt admitted, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend.

Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's back and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, while Kurt had his arms around Blaine's neck, tangling his fingers in his curly, and thankfully not gelled, hair. Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth, which made Kurt moan, as their tongues slid against each other.

"What's going on? I heard yelling, and―OH MY GOD!"

Blaine and Kurt jerked away from each other to see who had walked in on them.

It was Blaine's mom.

* * *

><p>HAHAHA SEE WOULDN'T IT JUST BE EVIL OFME TO END THIS CHAPTER HERE? I totally should! After taking so long to update and then leave you hanging off of this HUGE cliff? That would be hilarious. SO HILARIOUS. I WOULD BE LAUGHING. But, fortunately for you guys, I know what it feels like to get whiplash from jerking your head back in agony after scrolling to the bottom of a page to not find the 'Next' button. I KNOW THE FEELING. ;-; So yeah. I bet this is the first fanfic you've read that has a note in the middle huh? Anyways. LET US CONTINUE.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here?" She screamed.<p>

Blaine's father and Sam ran into the room.

"What's going on?" His father asked.

"I walked in on Kurt forcing himself on our son!" She said, pulling Blaine away from Kurt.

_I'm sorry._ Blaine mouthed.

Kurt nodded, bracing himself for what they were about to say.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, coming here and kissing my _straight_ son? He's not one of…you." His mom said, saying the word you like it was a swear word.

"Yes, I know. I was way out of line. I'm sorry, Blaine." _For not kissing you senseless, that is._ He thought.

"You better be, you fag!" She snapped.

_Oh, now she's called me a fag. Just as expected._

What happened next, Kurt didn't expect.

Blaine mumbled something.

"Blaine, do you have something to say to this filthy fag?" His mom said, pulling back from her son, who was still in her arms, turning him a little so she could see his face. "Listen up homo, my son wants to say somethi-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Blaine nearly screamed, shaking with fury.

"Blaine, you watch your mouth!" His father said, surprised at his son's sudden outburst.

"No, you watch yours!" Blaine said, wrestling out of his mother's grasp, and walking over to Sam. "I've stood by and watched you treat my sister like crap, just because she isn't afraid to tell you that she's a lesbian!"

"She's not a lesbian!" His father said.

"None of our children are gay." His mother added.

"Oh, but they are! You two are just too stupidly stubborn to realize it! She's been a lesbian all along, and doesn't deserve the shit you've put her through. She's only fourteen!"

Blaine turned to his sister.

"And I haven't been fair to her. She's been going through all of this by herself when she didn't need to."

Sam stared at him, with pleading eyes. She knew what was about to happen, and didn't want him to do it.

"You don't have to do this…" She said nervously.

"But I do, I haven't been fair to you," Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "and I'm not being fair to you either, Kurt."

"Blaine…" Kurt said walking up to him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off of him, you filthy, disgusting, piece of shit!" His mother screamed, wrenching his hand away.

"Don't you touch my boyfriend!" Blaine screamed, putting himself in between Kurt and his mother.

"I'm sorry," His father said, pretending to clean out his ears. "I think I heard you wrong."

"Well make sure you hear this. _Both_ of you." He said, his gaze shifting between his father and his mother.

"I'm gay."

Everyone was silent.

Both Sam and Kurt were staring at Blaine, horrified. Even Blaine himself seemed surprised at what he'd just said.

Their parents looked the most shocked out of all of them. They were staring at Blaine, who was just staring at the ground.

Kurt, feeling very uncomfortable at this long silence, started fiddling with the collar of his button up shirt.

His father suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"YOU!" He shouted, shoving Blaine out of the way, and grabbed Kurt with both hands by the collar. He pushed him against a wall. Yet, not violently, which would have really confused Kurt, had he not been pinned against a _wall._

"You like turning people gay, boy?" His father growled at him.

Kurt looked into Blaine's father's eyes, and noticed a glint of something really weird in them.

"Answer me!" He said, snapping Kurt out of his thought.

At this point, Blaine finally realized what had happened, from where he'd been knocked to the floor. He jumped up and shoved his father out of the way, causing him to let go.

Kurt sank down to his knees, his back against the wall. _What's going on?_ He thought.

"What the hell is your problem?" Blaine shouted, bending down to check on Kurt. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded, standing up and walked over to face his father.

"Mr. Anderson, I would just like to say that I didn't turn your son gay. He's been gay from the start." Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "I also wanted to say that we've been dating for a while now, and I'm in love with him. Deeply, deeply in love. And I know this might be hard to take in all at once-"

"Okay, you listen here." His mother said, walking over to stand in between her husband and Kurt. "I would have known if my own son was gay this whole time. You're a bad influence and I hate you and your kind. Fuck you all." She pulled her hand back to punch him, but before she could, Blaine shoved jumped in front of him, her hand ramming into his stomach.

Unfortunately for him, his mom was actually pretty strong.

Blaine bent over in pain, and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as he tried taking coherent breaths.

"Blaine!" Kurt nearly screamed, somehow feeling his pain. He crouched down beside his boyfriend, who was hunched over, one hand holding him up, and the other still at his stomach.

"I can't stand to look at you right now, Blaine. Take this homo and get out for tonight. We'll decide what happens tomorrow." His mom said.

"Not without Sam." Blaine managed to say, suddenly bringing Sam, who'd been standing there looking terrified the whole time, into the conversation.

"Good. The less gay people in my house the better." His mother said. "You both have 15 minutes. Grab what you want and just go."

_Since when does she have the balls in their relationship?_ Blaine thought as he looked at his dad, who was looking back at him. He saw a flicker of something unusual in his eye. _So _that's_ what's going on…_ he thought as Kurt picked him up, and walked him to his room.

* * *

><p>"Carole?" Kurt said, walking into his home.<p>

They'd gathered up all their stuff and drove to Kurt's house. Blaine was in his car with Sam, so someone would be keeping an eye on him. Kurt was in his Navigator.

"Hey Kurt! How'd dinner at Blaine's go?" Carole said, coming around a corner. Once she spotted the three of them, her smile faded.

"I'm not going to ask. Do any of you need to go to the hospital?"

"Blaine…" Kurt began.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Don't worry." He said with a smile.

"Okay." Kurt said, but was still looking at his stomach worriedly.

"How long, Kurt?" Carole asked, a silent conversation communicated.

"They said tonight, but we shouldn't put all our hopes on it."

"Okay." Carole said. She turned to Blaine's sister. "You must be Sam! I've heard about you. How about I get you situated on the couch, and you could tell me a little about Eva?" She said, taking her hand. She bent down and whispered, "I think they need some time alone." They both giggled.

"I'll tell Burt and Finn about the current situation, and you can say the rest in the morning. That sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks Carole. You mind me having Blaine in my bed? I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend." Kurt said, exhaustedly.

"Sure. You two get some sleep okay?" Carole said.

"Yeah." Kurt said.

"Thank you for having us on such short notice, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said.

"No problem, Blaine. You're practically part of the family anyway." She said, both her and Kurt smiling.

"Really?" Blaine asked with bright eyes.

"Well of course." She said. "Now go on."

They walked upstairs to Kurt's room.

"You get changed in here. I'll change in the bathroom." Kurt said, grabbing his pajamas.

"Sure." Blaine said.

Kurt turned to look at him before leaving, and saw Blaine taking his shirt off. He noticed Kurt staring at him, and decided to tease him, by exaggeratedly bending down to get his shirt out of his bag, his ass in full view.

Kurt blushed and turned around, walking out of the room muttering about how much of an idiot his boyfriend was.

"Success!" Blaine said triumphantly, and continued putting his pajamas on.

After he was done, he crawled into Kurt's bed, waiting for his boyfriend to return.

When Kurt walked in, Blaine motioned for him to join him.

"I promise I won't pull anything. I just want to cuddle with you." Blaine said, smiling.

"Thanks." Kurt said joining him under the covers and snuggling up against him, Blaine's head resting on his chest.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face with his hand, and tilted it up, pulling him into a deep, long kiss.

"I love you." Kurt said after finally pulling away.

"I love you, too." Blaine said drowsily.

"Night, my love." Kurt said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Night."

* * *

><p>OKAY. YES. IT'S FREAKING LONG. THE LONGEST EVER. AND IT TOOK ME 2 WEEKS TO WRITE. WHICH IS SAD BECAUSE PEOPLE HAVE CHAPTERS 3 TIMES LONGER THAN THIS AND IT TAKES THEM LESS TIME PROBABLY. *shrugs shoulders* oh well.<p>

HEY GUYS LISTEN UP. MUCH IMPORTANCE.

I cannot write smut. AT ALL. Because I'm awkward. So guess who's looking for writer. Yup, that's me. And guess what? Whoever I find that is up to the task gets sneak peeks of the next chapters. I really need someone, and of course I'm gonna incorporate some of my own ideas into certain parts, but you get credit. This in itself is a spoiler that there's gonna be Klaine smut in this. Also. The main story hasn't been reached yet you guys. I have a main idea, and I'm still not there yet. You would think this was it wouldn't you? I mean it took me TWO FRIGGIN WEEKS.

Okay. Rant over. But I would like to say that MAN DO I HAVE SO MANY TYPOS. I just went through and have been correcting them all, but damn! I'm sorry guys, I know some parts just don't make sense. I don't go back and read what I've already written, so some parts I just plain forget. Which makes me repeat/ completely mess up other already written parts with new chapters. I'M SO SORRY!

Leave me a review, or just message me, if you're up to the job. I hope to hear from you guys, and thanks for reading and sticking with me, this past month. (Even with all the typos ;-;) LOVE YOU BAIII~~~

Itekimasu~


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE. Haha sorry I've been watching too many Tobuscus videos. He's actually pretty funny, you should go watch. AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER THAT TOOK ME OVER A MONTH TO UPDATE I'M SO SORRY. Let me treat you guys with a bit of a surprise at the beginning of the chapter hm? I hope it's good. Read the note at the end fo sho guys.

Anyways. Please enjoy Chapter 7 of Leave Me Alone. :D

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in the morning to find his face buried in curly, dark brown hair.<p>

He smiled, and gently pulled away from the still sleeping teen, trying not to rouse him.

He sat up and just watched.

Blaine was sleeping soundly, not aware of the fact that he was being stared at, He was smiling in his sleep.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about._ Kurt though, gently brushing a stray curl out of Blaine's face. _What's he smiling about?_

"How long do you plan on staring at me?" Blaine asked with his eyes closed.

Kurt jumped.

"You could've said something." Kurt said.

"I did. Just now." Blaine said, eyes still closed.

"How long have you been awake?" Kurt asked.

"Since you sat up."

"Ah." Kurt said, blushing a little. "Sorry, you just looked so cute while you were still sleeping. I couldn't help but stare."

"It's okay. I can't help staring at myself sometimes, as well." Blaine said with a smirk. He managed to get out of the way before Kurt slapped him on the arm. "How about we get some breakfast?" He asked, offering his hand.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kurt said, taking Blaine's offered hand, and pulling himself up. "But first…" Kurt trailed off, looking into his boyfriend's hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part." Blaine said, teasingly.

"Well, how about I help you figure it out?" Kurt said, grabbing both sides of Blaine's face and kissing him hard on the lips.

Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and rested his hands on either side of his waist, as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt moaned as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. Blaine felt something pressing against his thigh, and pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes in amazement.

"Kurt?"

Kurt blushed.

"Uh, sorry." He said, bringing his arm up to hide his face. "I'll just meet you downstairs."

Kurt tried to make a break for the bathroom, but Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Kurt, wait." Blaine said, turning Kurt around to look him directly in the eyes. "Are you…?"

Kurt took a deep breath before explaining himself.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Blaine." He paused, thinking about how he wanted to be completely honest with him. "For a little while now, I've been thinking about doing things. Intimate things. With you." He said, pausing to glance at Blaine, who had a look that he couldn't read. It wasn't a bad look; he just hadn't seen it before. Hesitantly, he continued. "I've been thinking about whether I'm ready to take the next step or not, but I wasn't sure what you wanted. Until last night. Before we went to sleep, you said you wouldn't pull anything, but that got me thinking more." He looked Blaine straight in the eyes. "Do you want to do those kinds of things?"

Blaine was silent for a moment.

"I decided to wait until you brought it up. I've been ready for a while, I just didn't want to force myself on you if you weren't ready, you know? I don't want you running away because I accidentally pushed you too far." Blaine said. He took both of Kurt's hands into his own. "If you are ready, and want to take that step with me, I'd be happy to. If you tell me to stop, I'll stop, Kurt. I promise.

"I know you will." Kurt said.

"So, did you want to start now, or maybe some other-"

Blaine was silenced with Kurt's mouth on his own, his tongue already slipping into his mouth. Blaine took a second to react, but soon had his hands back on Kurt's hips as he pulled him closer grinding his half0hard cock into Kurt's crotch.

"Ah!" Kurt moaned, jerking his head back, while Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck, kissing and sucking gently on the soft skin, at the same time still grinding into him, which made Kurt moan louder.

Blaine pulled away, Kurt whimpering at the sudden loss of contact, and pulled him towards the bed.

Blaine sat down on the bed, and Kurt straddled his hips as he kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled back and started fiddling with the buttons on Kurt's night shirt.

"Can I?" Blaine asked, almost whispering.

Kurt looked at him, eyes full of passion and love, for a brief moment, before giving him the smallest of nods.

Blaine started undoing his buttons painfully slow as he sucked on a spot behind his ear and continued to grind against Kurt's now painfully hard cock through his pants.

"H-hurry up." Kurt whimpered.

"Your wish is my command." Blaine said, undoing the last button. He stopped what he was doing and stared for a moment.

"W-what?" Kurt said, reaching up and holding his shirt together.

"You're just so beautiful." Blaine moved Kurt's hands away, and started fondling his nipples, eliciting a series of loud moans from Kurt's mouth. Blaine leaned forward, kissing him passionately on the lips as Kurt ground his hips into Blaine's, desperately trying to get some more of that wonderful friction from earlier.

"Ah…B-Blaine, I'm close…" Kurt whimpered.

"Me too." Blaine grunted back, sliding his hands down Kurt's chest and reaching around to grab his ass, pulling him down as he continued grinding their erections together.

Not long after, Kurt tipped over the edge, moaning Blaine's name, which sent him over as well. Kurt fell on top of Blaine, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow." Kurt said after a while. "That was amazing.

"Yeah." Blaine said, leaning up to kiss Kurt gently. He said up, Kurt still pressed up against his chest, and scooted back against the headboard. They sat like that for a long while, enjoying each other's company, occasionally pressing their lips together.

Kurt sighed.

"You realize we have to get up and take showers now, right?" Kurt said, finally speaking up about the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants.

"Yeah."

"You can use the upstairs bathroom. It's across the hall. I'll go downstairs." Kurt said, getting up and stumbling over to his closet, considering possible outfits. "Go on down to breakfast without me. I have to do my moisturizing routine anyway." Kurt shouted from within the closet.

"Okay. I should probably should check on Sam, too." Blaine said, getting up and walking towards the closet door. "See you in a bit."

Kurt turned around and looked into the pair of brown eyes. He grabbed the shorter boy by the collar with both hands, and pulled him into a slow deep kiss.

"Go on." Kurt said when he pulled back.

Blaine turned to leave, and Kurt smacked him on the ass, earning a yelp, before returning to his closet, smirking.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Blaine thought, as he headed for the bathroom, his bag in hand. A faint smile was on his face.

* * *

><p>Sam woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting in from somewhere else in the house.<p>

"Mmm…" Sam hummed as she rose from the couch, following the smell. She walked into the kitchen and saw Carole sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Um…" Sam said hesitantly.

Carole looked up.

"Oh! You're awake. Ready for some breakfast?" Carole asked, standing up.

"Uh-huh…" Same said, grabbing the seat right next to Carole's.

"So." Carole said as she sat a stack of blueberry pancakes in front of her. "You want to tell me about what happened last night?"

"Sure. But first, could I have a few pieces of-"

"Bacon?" Carole finished, setting the plate of bacon in front of her.

"Sweet!" She shouted, fist pumping.

"Now, how about that story?" Carole asked, sitting back down in her chair.

"Well, I guess I' start from the night before last night…"

Kurt walked into the kitchen to find Blaine, Sam, and the rest of his family, sitting at the table.

"Morning, Kurt." Burt said.

"Morning. I assume you've heard the story already?" Kurt asked, taking an empty seat next to Blaine.

"Yeah. Blaine just finished. How long do you two need to stay?" Burt asked, looking at Blaine and Sam.

"I'm not entirely sure. Our mom said one night, but…" Sam trailed off.

"Well, you can go ahead and stay as long as you need to." Burt said.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel. We're both really grateful." Blaine said, looking to Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"No problem." Burt said, standing up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the shop. Blaine, you know about cars right? Wanna come help out?"

"Sure!" Blaine said, excitedly.

"Meet me outside in five minutes, then." And with that, Burt walked out the door.

"This is gonna be fun!" Blaine said, jumping up out of his seat.

"Calm down, Blaine." Kurt said, standing up with him and walking towards the door. "You don't even know what you've set yourself up for."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"A whole day, at the shop, with my father? Do you really think you'll be talking about cars all day? He's gonna try to get you to spill. About us. You know that step we took this morning? The guilt will be written all over your face." Kurt said, stifling a huge laugh as he watched the color drain from Blaine's face. "Calm down, just tell him what he wants to know. He knows that I know what I'm doing. You'll be fine."

"I hope you're right…" Blaine said.

Kurt played a hand on Blaine's cheek, and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate, yet sweet, kiss. He pulled back, resting their foreheads together. "I always am."

"I love you." Blaine said, kissing him back, slowly.

"I love you, too." Kurt said, pulling back and opening the door.

"Later."

"Bye." Kurt said, closing the door. He turned around and jumped when he found two ladies standing in front of him.

"That was sweet." Carole said.

"Very sweet." Sam said, smirking.

"Glad you two enjoyed the show." Kurt said, leaving the giggling pair behind.

* * *

><p>The two siblings ended up staying a week at the Hummel-Hudson home. Blaine was allowed to stay in Kurt's room with the door closed, on the condition that they didn't do anything sexual when anyone was at home. To this Kurt nearly squealed, "DAD!"<p>

Late one afternoon, Blaine got a call, in between tasks at the shop for Burt had given him.

"Hello?" Blaine said, sitting back in his chair in the break room.

"Blaine." A familiar, low voice said.

Blaine tensed. "Dad?"

"Hey, son. I need to speak with you, and your sister. Is she there?" His father asked, in a somewhat cheery, yet peaceful mood.

"No, she's not. I'm hanging out with my _boyfriend's_ father, at his car shop, and she's back at my _boyfriend's_ house." Blaine said, slightly annoyed.

"Right. I wanted to talk to you concerning that, actually." His father said, ignoring the annoyed tone.

"What do you mean by 'that'? You mean my relationship with my boyfriend, that I love?" Blaine asked, starting to get angry. "Let me guess, you're gonna say something like, 'Blaine, you have to break up with that animal this minute,' and more about how he's a sinner, and that he's a horrible person even though you don't really know him." _Real dapper Blaine, real dapper. You're losing your cool. Just calm down._

"Now calm down, Blaine, stop putting words in my mouth. Look, I just want to talk to you and to Sam about some changes at home, if you'll listen. Just meet me at that coffee shop you like so much, around 6?"

"No. There's nothing to talk about. You've never cared about me or Sam. Not you, and not my so-called mother." Blaine shouted, fuming. "I'll see what Sam wants to do. If she wants to go, lucky for you. But if you make her cry, one more time, let's just say that I won't stand for it this time around." Blaine hung up.

At that moment, Burt walked in, looking concerned. "What's going on? I heard you shouting at someone."

"My father just called. I guess I just lost my cool, and gave him a piece of my mind." Blaine said, the angry redness fading from his cheeks. "Sorry, Burt. Can I go back to the house? I need to talk to Sam."

"Can you wait another 15 minutes? It's almost closing time." Burt said, looking to the clock hanging over the doorway, which read 4:43.

"Sure. Thanks, Mr. Hummel."

"You know what, Blaine?" Burt said, walking over and putting his hands on either of Blaine's shoulders, and looking into his eyes. "You might as well go ahead and call me Burt. I'm gonna end up calling you my son-in-law sometime soon down the road."

Blaine blushed, and looked down at his shoes.

"You really think so, Mr. Hu-Burt?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I know so, Blaine. Kurt really loves you, I can tell. And when you two decide to get more, intimate, you have my blessing. You treat him right, and that's all a parent could ask for in their child's partner. I know Kurt's mom would like you too." Burt added.

To this, Blaine looked up, into Burt's eyes. "Wow, thanks Mr. Hummel. I mean Burt." He said.

"Don't thank me. I'm just stating the truth, is all." Burt pulled Blaine into a hug, which was really new to him, seeing as he was never really close with his own. Blaine buried his head into Burt's shoulder.

"You've been a great father figure to both me and Sam, the past week, Burt." Blaine said, talking over Burt's shoulder. "I really appreciate it. Sam always came to me when she was upset, which was usually caused by one of our parents. Just having loving parents around to talk to, you don't know how great it's felt all week long." Blaine suddenly felt tears running down his face. He just wanted to break down and cry, but he had to finish what he was trying to say. "I just can't thank you enough. Thank you for taking us in, and letting us stay as long as we have, even though we've really freeloaded at your house long enough-"

"Blaine." Burt interrupted. Blaine held his breath, waiting for him to say something like, "Yeah, you two really should hurry up and get out." But Burt only held him tighter. "I only did what any parent would do for their own children. You've never been a bother. Neither one of you. It's been a pleasure having you two stay at the house. I mean, Finn's certainly enjoyed playing video games with Sam. Kurt's been much happier, since he has his boyfriend in the house, just a call up the stairs away, instead of an hour. You've never been a burden. I promise you. If I were to have thrown you two out that night, it would've been like kicking a puppy purposefully. I'm not a horrible person, Blaine." Burt chuckled.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that at all, I just-"

"I know what you meant, son. You just needed a father. And whenever you need one, and yours isn't up to the job at the moment, you just come to me okay? I treat you like one of my own, Blaine, because I love you. You are like a son to me. You are a part of my family, and I'd never throw my family out."

"Thank you, so much." Blaine said, finally breaking down, and crying into Burt's shoulder.

"You get your much deserved cry out now. It's been hard I bet, taking care of you and your sister."

Blaine nodded, still openly sobbing into Burt's work jacket.

About five minutes later, Blaine managed to pull himself together, and walked with him back out to the garage. He went to get into the car, while Burt closed up the shop. After closing the garage door, he climbed into the car, and drove them both home.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting outside, on the porch swing, when he saw a familiar truck come down the street and pull into their driveway.<p>

"Finally! The two most important people in my life are back home, safe and-" Kurt stopped, looking at Blaine's eyes. Kurt ran towards him, looking very concerned. "Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly, placing his hand on his face, and caressing his cheek.

"I'm actually feeling a whole lot better. But probably not for long. Where's Sam? I want to talk to both of you." Blaine said, looking around when they walked inside.

"She's in the backyard, playing football with Finn. You go sit in the living room, and I'll get her." Kurt said, hurrying to the back door.

Blaine walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, burying his head into his hands, as he heard two sets of brisk footsteps walk into the room.

"Blaine? Is everything okay?" Sam asked, apprehensively, moving to sit down one of the recliners that sat at the end of the coffee table, which was placed in front of the couch. Kurt took the recliner at the other end.

"Dad called today." Blaine said, looking up and shifting his gaze between the two of them. "He wants the both of us to go to the Lima Bean at 6, because he wants to talk about some 'changes,' at home." Blaine said, using air quotes.

"What do you think these 'changes' are?" Sam asked.

"It's probably gonna be something about me not being able to see Kurt again, and you not being able to see Eva. They're probably gonna try to make us straight. And if they do, I'm not going to just let it happen." Blaine got up and kneeled in front of his sister, who had tears silently streaming down her face. "I want you to be happy. And I know it's not going to be with any boy. Whether it's with Eva, or some other girl, I want you to have that decision. It can't be anyone else's, but your own, Samantha." Blaine leaned forward, and kissed his sister on the cheek. He pulled back far enough to rest his forehead against her own, taking her face into both of his hands, and wiping the tears away on both sides. "I'll do whatever I can to ensure your happiness."

"I love you, Blaine." Sam said, throwing her arms around his neck, and sobbing.

Blaine stood up, her arms still clinging to his neck, and he hugged her tightly, tears running down his own cheeks. "I love you too, Sammie. I always will, I promise."

During all of this, Kurt was tearing up as well. He didn't want to ruin their precious moment, but it was nearing 5:40, and they still hadn't decided if they were going, and what Kurt's part in all of this was in the first place. Kurt cleared his throat.

The two siblings, broke their hug, and hastily wiped at their eyes.

"Sorry to ruin a family moment, but it's almost 6, and the Lima Bean is a 10-minute drive." Kurt said, looking at both of them.

"Right! Kurt, would you come and be my support? I'd feel so much better if you were there." Blaine asked.

"Sure thing. Now, why don't we head out?" Kurt said, getting up from the chair, and grabbing a tissue from off of the coffee table, to dab at his eyes. "Dad! I'm taking Blaine and Sam to the Lima Bean now! Be back in an hour!" Kurt shouted throughout the house.

"All right! Blaine, take care of my son, and don't forget that talk we had!" Burt shouted from upstairs.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Blaine shouted, smiling to himself.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What did you two-"

"Okay, why don't we hurry up and get this over with, shall we?" Blaine interrupted, walking towards the door. Sam and Kurt looked at each other.

"What do you think they talked about?" Sam asked, curiously.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling…" Kurt said.

They both hesitantly followed Blaine outside, and piled into Kurt's navigator.

When they got to the Lima Bean, Sam spotted their dad's black BMW in the parking lot.

"Well, he's definitely here. You sure you want to do this, Sam?" Blaine asked.

"We should at least hear what he has to say. Maybe he'll surprise us." Sam said, getting out of the car, and walking up to the coffee shop.

"Yeah. Let's hope." Blaine said doubtfully, opening the door, and holding it for Sam and Kurt.

"Sam, Blaine, Kurt! Over here!" Nathaniel shouted, embarrassingly, motioning them to come over to the window booth.

"Geez, I'd make a comment about how embarrassed I'd be, but nows not the time…" Blaine said, whining like your average teenager.

They walked up to the table, and sat down, Blaine, Kurt, and Sam all trying to squeeze into one side, because nobody really wanted to sit next to him. In the end, Blaine ended up sacrificing himself.

"So talk." Blaine said, seemingly annoyed by his presence.

"Okay. Since Kurt is here, I'd like to start with him." Nathaniel began.

_Oh here we go…_ All three of them unknowingly thought at the same time.

"Kurt, I would like to apologize for mine and Blaine's mother's rude behaviors at dinner last week. Everything we said to you was just very wrong, and it was also wrong of me to pin you up against the wall like I did. But, I think you noticed what actually happened, didn't you?" He asked, smirking.

Kurt returned his smirk. "Actually, I did. And, you are forgiven. Now, I think you should tell your kids what's going on, because I think they're pretty confused right about now." He said, crossing his legs, and holding his knee back, with his pair of folded hands; a regular Kurt Hummel position.

"No, I think I understand perfectly what's going on here." Blaine said, anger rising. "Mom's the one with the balls in your relationship right? You were too afraid of her to actually do anything to help us, because your fear of her was greater than your love for us." He said, trying not to shout. "As long as she was happy, right? You didn't want her to leave you, so you just let her do what she wanted, and just let her totally control our lives! Sam and I suffered because of what you didn't have the balls to do. Every time my little sister cried, it was because of something one of you said to her! You two are horrible parents! I can't believe you just let her do as she pleased. Our whole life, she'd been so controlling, the subject of sexuality hadn't even come up, because we had to be such perfect children, we couldn't even know the term! Then, poor Sam, decided to come out to you two, and you threw a fit! You treated my poor little sister like dirt. Meanwhile, I was sitting behind her in the closet, ready to come out right after she did. And you two reacted that badly, I couldn't do it. You had to find out the way you did, and then took it out on my boyfriend, who by the way, I approached. I asked him to be my boyfriend. I kissed him first. There's no way you're going to try to turn me straight, because I. Like. Boys. Not just any boys either. I am in love with the man sitting across the table from me. And if you can't accept that, then too damn bad." Blaine finished, panting.

Kurt was amazed. Blaine rarely swore, and that was when he was mad. As in, really mad.

"Are you finished?" His father asked politely.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm done. Now, go on ahead, and argue with me about me being gay, and how it's an abomination." Blaine said, almost checking out of the conversation. He didn't really care what his father had to say at this point. He'd said what he had been wanting to say for a while, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Blaine, I don't care that you're gay."

That is, that was all that had mattered to him, until his father said that.

Blaine sat straight up in his chair, and so did Sam.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"Okay. Here's the story. About a year ago, when Sam came out to us, I realized what a bitch your mother is. She's bossy, rude, and the only thing she cares about is having perfect children. She was telling _me_ what to do! Poor Sam, Alexandra went completely off on her, and then continually treated her like crap. And I couldn't take it anymore. She was hurting my children, and I needed this woman out of my house, my life, and my children's lives. So, a while later when I was financially able to, I filed for divorce, and asked for full custody. Now, it takes several months for a divorce to actually be passed, so I waited it out. I put a smile on my face for you two, which only really lasted because I knew that this… witch would hopefully be finally gone! But, the court just wasn't hearing it. I didn't have a good enough case, and she was winning. Then last week, I got a very helpful addition to my case. When she hit you Blaine." He said, facing Blaine now, who had a look of pure shock on his face. "When she hit you, I pegged her with child abuse. Which gave me full custody. I got the house, the cars, and you two. The only thing she gets is her share of our savings. But, 4 months ago, I got a promotion. One that gave me enough to be able to raise both of you on my own.

"But, all I really want to say right now is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I just went along with whatever she did. I'm sorry it took so long to finally be able to kick that horrible woman out of our house. I'm sorry, that I made it seem like I didn't love you two, because I do. I really, really do. I don't care if you're gay, bi, lesbian, straight, transgender, or even a transvestite! You two are my children, and I'll love you no matter what. I just wanted you two to know that. If you want to come back to the house with me, so we can start over as an actual loving family, I'd really like that. If you two would just give me a second chance, I promise I won't let you down." He finished, his gaze shifting between the two of them. "Now, I've said my piece. I'll just let you think about it. Blaine, you have my phone number. Call me." And with that, he got up and walked towards the door.

Blaine and Sam just looked at each other, while Kurt waved goodbye nonchalantly.

"Well?" Kurt said, looking at the two of them. "There's the story. What're you gonna do about it?"

Sam had decided the second their father walked out the door. She bolted out of her seat and flung herself outside, Blaine walking briskly behind her. Kurt however, took his time getting up, and ambling towards the door.

When Sam got outside, she saw her father's retreating back about to get into his car.

"Daddy?" She said, tears running down her face for the second time that day.

He turned around and saw her crying face. "Samantha."

She ran towards him, and flung her arms around his neck, while he hugged her around her waist.

"Shh, it's okay. It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright." He said, patting the back of her head, comfortingly.

"I told you the next time you made her cry, you were gonna get it." Blaine said, walking up behind him.

His father put Sam down, and faced him. "Well, I guess I deserve it. I'm ready." He said, bracing for impact. What he didn't expect was two arms encircling his stomach.

"I'm glad you finally grew a pair." Came a muffled voice from his chest.

Nathaniel chuckled softly. "I love you, Blaine."

The arms hugged him tighter. "I love you, too, Dad." Blaine managed to say, before crying the hardest he ever had.

Sam, feeling left out, hugged the both of them from the outside, and they pulled her in, for a nice family hug. Something they'd only dreamed of having before.

* * *

><p>"I'll bring your stuff over tomorrow, okay Sam?" Blaine said, from Kurt's navigator.<p>

"Okay! See you at home!" called Sam from their father's car, before it drove off.

"Wow. I can't believe that she's finally out of my life. I bet he's gonna have us call him Nate from now on, or something!" Blaine said, both of them laughing.

"Nah, I doubt it."

"Bet you $5?"

"Deal." Kurt said, as they pulled out of the Lima Bean and headed home.

When they got back, Blaine walked straight upstairs, without talking to anybody, and got his pajamas on. Meanwhile, Kurt stopped and told everyone what happened, taking about 10 minutes before finally getting upstairs himself. He didn't try to give too many details, because he was almost as tired as Blaine was. It was a long day.

When he walked into his room to do his moisturizing routine, he found Blaine already lying on his bed, eyes barely open.

"You can go to sleep you know. I'm gonna be a little while." Kurt said, walking over and sitting down in front of his mirror, opening one of the many jars.

Blaine yawned. "I can wait." He said, words slurred.

About 20 minutes later, Kurt finally turned off the light, and crawled into bed with a nearly dozing Blaine.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Kurt asked him.

"Big." Blaine said, as Kurt snuggled up against him, gently grabbing his arms and pulling them around his waist.

"Today was a long day, wasn't it?" Kurt said, yawning.

"It was, it was." Blaine said, yawning back. "Thanks for coming with me, Kurt. Just you being there, was really what kept me from screaming at that crazy man." Blaine chuckled.

"I must say, I'll miss being able to wake up next to you." Kurt pouted.

"Maybe my dad'll be as cool as your dad is about us being in the same room together, hm?" Blaine said, sleepily.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>IT'S DONE. WHAT THE FUCK NOW BITCHES. HAHAHAHA. ONE OF THOSE NEVER ENDING CHAPTERS. I'm SOOO sorry it took me so long to update. I feel utterly horrible. And I'm just gonna finally get into the actual story next chapter. Also, I have a one-shot story in mind, so that might be written and published soon… I'm probably gonna base the next chapters off of the new season of Glee. But Blaine'll probably start the year off at McKinley… Anyways. You know the drill. Review and tell me what's good and what's utterly failhorrible. BECAUSE I WROTE A SMUT SCENE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER AND I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S ABSOLUTE TRASH OR NOT YOU GUYS. SERIOUSLY. HELP ME OUT IF YOU WANT KLAINE SEX OKAY?

Itekimasu~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello. It's been a while. Almost two months, I feel really bad, but it's been really stressful with homework, and tests, and I'm also on the basketball team now. Which literally takes up all of my time. OH! I also did NaNoWriMo, so that also delayed a new chapter. I WILL FINISH MY NOVEL, and if you like my writing enough, I will be uploading it to Fiction Press when it is finished! But for now, CHAPTER 8.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Blaine left Kurt's house that morning, and it was suddenly the night before the first day of school.<p>

"I really can't believe summer's over already." Kurt said, rummaging through his closet, looking for an outfit that was "first-day" material.

"Me either. It's been a long summer break." Blaine said, from the floor, avoiding the mount of clothes being piled onto the bed.

Kurt came out of the closet (an unavoidable pun, sorry), and started putting the clothes back, having finally selected his outfit.

"I won't get to see you as much…"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who had finished putting the clothes away, and was just standing in the closet. "Kurt…"

"Wow, that was really depressing. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Kurt said, walking back to the bed and sitting down. "I mean it's not like I'm trying to guilt you into transferring into Mckinely. The Warblers need you, and Dalton's like your home away from home. I mean, it'd be a lie if I said it wouldn't be lonely without you, but that doesn't matter. I mean, yeah it does, but I..I just…" Kurt trailed off, his face turning a deep red, as he tried catching his breath. Suddenly he stood up. "I'm not mad or anything, but maybe it's time for you to go home?" Kurt said quietly, his back to Blaine.

"Kurt, wait a second―"

"Sorry, I just…want to make sure that I get enough sleep and stuff you know? And I haven't gone through my moisturizing routing either." Kurt said, pulling Blaine off of the bed, and pushing him towards his bedroom door.

"Wait, Kurt, I wanted to tell you something―"

"You can tell me after school tomorrow. Lima Bean, okay?" Kurt gave him a quick peck on the lips, and gently closed the door in Blaine's face.

Blaine pondered trying to talk to Kurt through the door, but decided against it. "I love you, Kurt. See you tomorrow." Blaine placed a hand on the door, and kissed it where he imagined Kurt would be, before turning around and walking down the hall.

Kurt flipped the switch on the wall, and the room went dark. He walked over to his bed, and laid down, burying his face into his pillow as he silently cried himself to sleep, forgetting his moisturizing routine.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his locker and began decorating it with pictures; some of Blaine and himself, one of Burt and Carole, one of Finn and himself, and one of the Hummel-Hudson family. Rachel had managed to get into a picture of Finn.<p>

It would be another ten minutes before anyone else would show up for school that morning.

On his locker door hung a beautiful picture of Blaine and himself, and above the picture was the word "Courage."

Kurt smiled as he touched the picture. "I miss you," he said to the Blaine inside of the photo.

"I miss you, too." A voice said, as a pair of arms slipped around his waist from behind.

Kurt looked down at the arms around him. "Why are you here, and where's your blazer? You're going to be late for school." He said, turning around to look into the pair of hazel eyes.

"Actually, I thought I was early for school." Blaine said, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Kurt was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt. Just think about it. Why would I be _here_ this early in the morning?"

Blaine could tell the moment it clicked, by the look on Kurt's face. "Blaine…"

"Before you say anything, I've been thinking about doing this for a while. When you transferred back to McKinley, I honestly felt so lonely, not being able to see you all the time, and even though it killed me to tell the warblers that I needed to go, I just had to." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his own. "And they understood. They understand that…I'm madly in love with you, Kurt. I hope you'll let me stay." He said, smiling.

Kurt smiled back. "I just wished you would have told me sooner."

"I tried! Last night! But, you weren't having it." Blaine said, making them both laugh.

"Thanks for doing this." Kurt said, after calming down. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine said, leaning in and capturing Kurt's lips in another kiss, as he snaked his arms around him. He pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Finally, Kurt pulled back. "We should probably stop now. We don't want anyone catching our PDA, do we?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, that would probably be a bad idea. How about you just show me where my classes are?" Blaine asked, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, and handing it to him.

"You've been here so many time, I'm pretty sure you know where to go." Kurt said, but taking the schedule anyway. "How'd you get your dad to let you transfer?"

"He's actually a nice guy, you know! You wouldn't believe what he told me. I was asking him about transferring, and that the reason was to be with you, and he launched into this story about when he was in high school and, get this, his_ boyfriend_ had to move to another school!" Blaine said.

"Your dad is gay?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Turns out, his parents hired his boyfriend's parents and sent them to a different state, forcing them to move. After that, he was forced into an arranged marriage with my 'mother.'

"Anyway. He told me that story and basically said that he didn't want what happened to him to happen to me, so here I am." Blaine finished with a smile. "_Nate_ is in the office, finishing up now." He added with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. You already got your money."

"This is true."

"But, you just like being right."

"That is also true." Blaine said, with a small laugh. "Now! Classrooms?"

"Alright, alright." Kurt said, shutting his locker. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>What the hell? Gel head fairy transferred to McKinley?<em> thought David Karofsky, as he slipped out of a classroom. He watched silently as the couple walked down the hall. His gaze fell upon their interlocked fingers, and he scowled, which soon turned into a smug smile. _I guess I should step in and help move the relationship along. I mean, that would be nice of me wouldn't it?_

* * *

><p>Okay, I feel really bad that it's been almost two months, and I wrote a really short chapter. I also feel even worse, because there are about 2 or 3 more chapters left! AARRGGHH! No fair no fair. Meanwhile, that oneshot I told you about? I still need to finish that. I'm just having trouble, because it's really fluffy, and I can't find the words I need to make it smutty for some reason, so I'm sorry if it sucks when I finally post it. But still, thanks for sticking with me thus far, and I'll see you next update.<p>

Itekimasu~


End file.
